


【GGAD】福灵限定（ABO/PWP）

by cczs



Category: GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cczs/pseuds/cczs
Summary: *ABO发情期设定*私设：把福灵剂带在身边即能拥有好运。





	【GGAD】福灵限定（ABO/PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO发情期设定  
> *私设：把福灵剂带在身边即能拥有好运。

格林德沃得到了一支福灵剂，透明药水被装在一支倒锥形玻璃瓶中，他把它轻轻放置到胸口的口袋中。

和血誓瓶一起。

给他送来福灵剂的信徒对他说：“把它带在身边，您就会得到12个小时的幸福和快乐。”

他的快乐是什么？

所有人都以为是一场顺利的变革，或是一次成功的战役，但只有格林德沃自己知道，这些都不是他真正的快乐。

他觉得只有那一个人能称得上是他的幸福，所以他追随自己的心，来到了这座可谓是他人生起源地的山谷。即使相隔了三十四年，戈德里克的样貌却没大变。

楼房挨个排列在山谷中，有好些幢望上去已有些许年无人入住，残破的栅栏上布满了灰尘和蛛网。轻轻把它推开，他瞥眼，看见一旁的门牌上写着“邓布利多”一词。

木栅栏被推开的瞬间，蛛丝被扯断，灰尘掉落在地。格林德沃皮靴踩在地上的声音十分清脆，他站在小屋的院子里，驻足张望着这熟悉的陌生环境。

这是邓布利多的家，但很明显，已经很久没有拥有人居住时的那般生气了。

他和邓布利多闹翻在二十多年前，想来这座屋子是从那时候起就已经无人居住了吧。

邓布利多家的后院里以前栽植了一棵栾树，格林德沃按着记忆里的路线走去，从前小小的一棵，不知何时已经与屋顶齐平。

这本来是个乘凉的好去处，格林德沃心想，可惜现在没人会来享受了。

根本没有好运，格林德沃一想到这些事情，他的心便倏地沉下，他也不可能收获快乐。

背后传来了木栅栏的“嘎吱”声，紧接着是地上的枯枝被踩断，落叶被踢到了一旁。

格林德沃猛地一回头，握紧老魔杖的瞬间看清了阿不思·邓布利多的身影。

“你不应该来这里。”邓布利多显然也很是意外，他问，“你为什么会出现在这？”

格林德沃反问：“你为什么会回来？”

“这里是我的家。”

“不，只是一栋邓布利多家空了二十多年的屋子。”格林德沃一边说着，一边往邓布利多靠近着，他能感到自己的体内在骚动，空气中的气味变得浓郁，Omega的信息素猛增，“你的发情期到了？”

“这不可能。”邓布利多显然有些不可思议，他清楚地记得两周前他刚打了一支抑制剂。

但邓布利多明显也能感受到自己身体的异样，他看着逐渐靠近的格林德沃，想后退，腿却迈不开步子。他掏出了自己的魔杖，对准格林德沃就狠道一句：“统统石化！”

可惜魔咒打偏了。

这该死的发情期，邓布利多暗自埋怨。

“你身上还有我的标记。”格林德沃说着，他让自己的信息素大量散发出来，他看着邓布利多咬牙切齿的模样，继续道，“你还是没有舍得清除标记，阿不思。”

“别自作多情了。”看着逐渐靠近的格林德沃，邓布利多用魔杖抵住了对方的胸膛，“把你的信息素收敛起来，别让我动手。”

“你不会舍得的。”格林德沃愈发靠近，“就像我也舍不得一样。”

这句话彻底打破了邓布利多内心的防御壁垒，他能感受到格林德沃拥住他时落下的那个疯狂的吻，和当年一样，狂热中带着些许不舍，对方显然不想这么快就结束这久违的温存。

阿不思·邓布利多也是如此。

他实在太想念这个人了，以至于他顺从了自己的心和身体本能，双手捧住了格林德沃的脸，仰着头加深了这个吻。

Alpha和Omega的信息素交织在一起，当这个吻结束，邓布利多才确信，他的发情期真的提前来了。

“进屋。”邓布利多说着，拉着格林德沃就往这座残破的楼房中走去。两人的脚步很是匆忙，在木门砰上的那一刹那，周围的空气里瞬间弥漫着一股灰尘。

邓布利多拿手抚上格林德沃的后脑勺，他把对方的头拉下，与自己额头相抵。他深吸一口气，闭上眼，说话有些断断续续：“去我卧室，这，这是客厅。”

“家里没人，就我们两个。”

虽然是座空屋子，但总让邓布利多有种家里还有人的感觉。从前，阿不福思和阿里安娜总是喜欢在放完山羊之后坐在客厅里，一人喝上一杯冰镇羊奶。

他们的当时有多惬意，现在生活的落差就有多大。

阿不思·邓布利多已经没有家了。

格林德沃把他压进了厨房，邓布利多就这么被他按在灶台上疯狂地亲吻着。灶台上积了一层厚灰，格林德沃便把自己的外套脱下垫于邓布利多的身后。

他的手往邓布利多的衣服里摸索进去，在触摸到对方皮肤的瞬间，他感受到对方身体的小小一愣。

邓布利多似乎有些着急，他被格林德沃抱到了灶台上，撑起了身子，自己把上衣全都尽数褪下，牵起对方的手往自己胸口放下。

“动作快些。”邓布利多催促道，“速战速决。”

此刻他需要格林德沃，一场激烈的性事在没有抑制剂的情况下是最好的安抚，更何况面前这人还是他的Alpha。

没想到时隔多年，邓布利多的身体对自己来说仍旧拥有这么大的吸引力，格林德沃顺着对方的意思，把他的双腿抬高，扛至了自己的双肩。

隔着西裤，他把手覆与邓布利多的下体上方，感受着对方性器的火热以及它逐渐变大的过程。邓布利多闷哼一声，他顶了一记胯，无声催促着格林德沃的下一步动作。

格林德沃用手揉捏了一把，随后粗暴地扯掉了邓布利多裤腰头的皮带。皮带“咣当”一声落地，紧接着是那条紧包着邓布利多臀部的那条灰色西裤，拔下裤子之前，格林德沃用力一拍，他看着臀肉的上下起伏，瞬间感到自己的下身染起了更大的冲动与欲火。

早知道邓布利多的性感，但再一次面对，格林德沃还是有些情不自禁。

“别看了。”邓布利多说道，“水已经够多了，盖勒特，快点。”

即使时隔多年，邓布利多的身体依旧是最契合格林德沃钥匙的那个孔眼。他主动半撑起身子，一手环住对方脖子的同时，一手慢慢摸索到了格林德沃的性器。

那是他曾经熟悉的尺寸，也是他最喜欢的事物之一。

轻轻拿捏着两个囊袋，邓布利多坏心眼地划过对方的马眼，感受到格林德沃身子的细微颤抖，邓布利多勾起了嘴角，他慢慢将自己的后穴对准那巨物，沉下身子后又立马抬起，令那刚进入的半个头又滑出了他的体外。

格林德沃用手狠狠地揉捏着邓布利多的两片臀瓣，像是在惩罚对方刚刚的恶作剧一般。他将自己的手指没入那吸人的后穴，感受到软肉紧紧包裹住自己，格林德沃俯下身子，一口咬出了邓布利多的衬衣下摆。

他用嘴将对方的衣服撩起，嘴唇轻触到邓布利多胸膛皮肤的时候，格林德沃故意发出了很响的吮吸声。

觉得有些羞耻，邓布利多索性不去理会在他身上埋首着的格林德沃，他将自己的注意力完全放在下身，想要对方快些进来，又纠结于自己是不是太过放荡。

“邓布利多。”格林德沃唤了一声，他抬起头，抽出手指的同时握住了邓布利多在他下体作祟的手，“你就这么等不急？我当初怎么就没拿我的精液射忙你的身体，让你给我生个孩子？”

邓布利多一愣，心里顿生一股强烈的不安，他还没回答，只见格林德沃猛地挺进身子，开始将他的性器送入自己的体内。

闷哼一声，在格林德沃进行活塞运动的同时，邓布利多忽然开始大口喘气。他用了太多年的抑制剂，遇到了此刻这种突发状况，被他禁锢了多年的情欲在一瞬间全部迸发出来。

就像洪水决堤那般，邓布利多觉得自己像极了一条离了水的鱼，他攀着格林德沃的身子，不断地配合着对方一起运动。

“我很后悔。”格林德沃的挺进一记猛于一记，“如果我在那两个月里疯狂在你体内成结，我们日日夜夜在戈德里克山谷里做爱，我们之间是不是就不会像现在这样毫无联系？”

“如果你没有把自己伪装成一个Beta，让魔法界知道了你是属于我格林德沃的Omega，那这个世界会产生什么样翻天覆地的变化？”

邓布利多仰着头，大口喘着气，两人身体连在一起的部位还在前后运动，他的心却没有随着格林德沃情绪的高涨而感到兴奋与激动。

“如果人们看到了霍格沃茨史上最年轻的教授和一位黑巫师厮混在一起做爱，那他们又会有什么反应？”

邓布利多能明显感受到格林德沃开始变得偏执，不论理念还是在对待自己的问题上，都让他无法理解。

他的大脑开始清醒过来，邓布利多努力让自己从情欲中脱离出来，他扭动着身子想要逃离，拼命从牙缝里蹦出那一句话来：“我......不是你的所，有物。这个世界......和麻瓜，都不是。”

“但我是你的Alpha！”格林德沃似乎被邓布利多的这句话给刺激到，他用双手用力钳制住对方的腰胯部位，把自己抽出的性器对准邓布利多的后穴。

一记猛顶，他的性器再次整根没入了对方的后穴。

邓布利多一声吃痛，他哆哆嗦嗦地把自己的手从格林德沃身下抽离，他把头撇向了一边，大口喘气的同时，断断续续说出了那句：“魔，杖飞来......”

即使魔杖的顶端抵住了自己的后脑勺，格林德沃依旧没有停下自己身体的律动。他不信他的阿不思会对他下狠手，单凭对方会同意和他做爱这一点，格林德沃就敢笃定，他们之间的爱依然存在。

和他所想的一样，魔咒迟迟未击出，邓布利多握着魔杖的手还有些颤抖。他能感受到身下传来的强烈快感，也因内心深深的愧疚感而感到自责。

“出去。”邓布利多冷下了声音，他看着伏在自己身上，愈发疯狂的格林德沃，开始害怕起来对方会在自己身体里成结。

“出去。”再次冷声重复，这一次他却等来了格林德沃带来的一个深吻。

津液在两人口中交换，伴随着身下连接处淫靡的水声，两人都有了即将攀登顶峰的快感。

邓布利多垂下了手，他能感到格林德沃在自己的身体里变大，在他仰头呻吟的那一刻，他体会到了时隔二十多年的第一次高潮。

他射了，但是格林德沃还没有。

格林德沃将自己的性器从邓布利多的后穴中抽离，他将那两条白花花的大腿牢牢压紧，夹住自己性器的同时，不停地前后摆动胯。

他把精液射在了邓布利多的胸膛，也溅到了对方的脸颊，他用舌尖舔去脸上白浊的同时，再一次将它伸入了对方的口腔。

“做完了就起来吧。”邓布利多撇开头说道。

“你就这么不想理我？”

格林德沃依旧死死压着阿不思不肯离开，他的行为像是在挽留，出口的话却不知不觉让人听得刺耳：“阿不思·邓布利多，你大概是不知道你刚刚的表情有多么享受。”

这一次，阿不思猛地一推，把格林德沃推离了自己的身上。看着对方后退了好几步，他把自己被剥下的衣服从地上捡起，给自己念了句“清理一新”，再次将自己打扮成了那副在学校里的端庄模样。

“格林德沃，就当我们今天没有遇到彼此。”邓布利多说出这句话的时候，脸色难看的可怕，他的眼里充满了失望，是对格林德沃，也是对自己的，“我已经后悔了。”

邓布利多没再多留给格林德沃半句话，亦或是一个眼神，他拿起了他放置在灶台上的魔杖，毫不犹豫地离开了这栋充满他伤心回忆的屋子。

格林德沃也穿戴好了自己的衣物，他靠在灶台边，悠悠地叹出一口长气。

他不知道邓布利多说的后悔是指什么，是后悔成为他的Omega？还是后悔今天和他发生了这荒唐的一幕？

他将手插入了口袋，忽然摸到了这瓶自己带在身边的福灵剂。大概是这药水起了作用吧，重遇邓布利多的那一刻，他的内心的确是欣喜若狂的。

格林德沃准备离开这里，他瞥到了邓布利多遗忘在这厨房的外套，想着一并带走，他弯腰捡起它的时候，突然感到了手中的湿润。

在邓布利多外套的口袋里有很多玻璃碎渣，用魔法把它们拼起来，格林德沃发现这是同样是一个倒锥形玻璃瓶。

福灵剂。

格林德沃内心笃定道，邓布利多和他一样，随身携带了一支福灵剂。

他的幸福和快乐是邓布利多。

那邓布利多的呢？

邓布利多又为什么要带着这支福灵剂？

 

 

-完-


End file.
